


Pop goes the beetle

by NegativeBlue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I have No Excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/pseuds/NegativeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...Henry managed to light the dynamite BEFORE Regina poofed it away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop goes the beetle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antti/gifts).



 

-x-x-x-

 

Regina growled out several expletives under her breath as she marched towards her front door. The frantic pounding increased in crescendo with every passing second, and she was afraid that the person on the other side of it would soon burst right through.  
  
“Alright already,” she yelled out as she yanked open the door with enough force to send reverberations throughout the house.  
  
“You..you did this,” Emma yelled out, sounding equally frantic as her pounding on the door had been seconds ago. “I can’t believe it. You’re evil lady, so very very evil. To even think that you could change.”  
  
All Regina did was stare on unimpressed, one carefully manicured eyebrow hiked up as she wondered what the hell got into the blonde savior. She waited until Emma eventually ran out of breath at the end of her rant, before finally interrupting her.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about dear. Are you drunk?”  
  
“You destroyed my baby! My poor little lovely baby. What the hell did it ever do to you? Jesus woman, do you have no soul?”  
  
“I repeat...”  
  
Emma taking a step forward and getting into her face stopped Regina's speech dead on it’s tracks. “You know damn well what I’m talking about. Don’t try to deny it!”  
  
“Oh,” Regina says as it suddenly dawns on her what the blonde is going on about. A deliciously evil smirk curves the corners of her mouth upwards as she lets out a hearty chuckle. “Tut tut, has the savior misplaced something?”  
  
“Misplaced?! You blew up my bug!”  
  
“There was a stick of burning dynamite Miss Swan, it had to go somewhere. And that yellow eyesore of yours was the first thing that sprung to mind. No need to thank me for getting rid of both.”  
  
“You...you,” Emma wagged a finger at Regina, sputtering like her car used to do before the engine came to life. She shook her head, sniffling slightly as she mourned the loss of her beloved bug. “At least have the decency to apologize.”  
  
“I apologize for not blowing it up sooner. I should’ve thought of that a long time ago.”  
  
“I hate you,” Emma mutters, her lower lip quivering slightly. “It took me two hours to scrape together what little remained of the poor thing. I think I got most of it though. It can be fixed right?” She questions hopefully. “The least you can do is help me fix it.”  
  
“With what? Magic?”  
  
“Well..yes? Come on, I get it, it was funny, haha. But please? Fix it for me?”  
  
Regina appraises Emma silently for a moment. There’s a glint in her eyes that has Emma thinking the woman can’t be up to much good, but she can’t stop holding on to some semblance of hope that Regina might actually pull through and help her out.  
  
She watched curiously as a small object appeared in Regina’s outstretched hand and was then thrown towards her. Reflexively Emma caught what looked to be a tube of something , though she frowned in confusion at what it might be.  
  
“Uh, what is this?”  
  
“Super-glue,” Regina says winking at a shell-shocked Emma as she closes the door again. “Have a lovely day Miss Swan.” ** ******  
  


-x-x-x-


End file.
